Amberkits Fury
by Finchsong101
Summary: Amberkit was a small kit, but in her small body was a warrior full of courage and determination . She is struck with a horrible tragedy, leaving her with nearly nothing but one friend and her will to be strong in this tale of cruelty, sadness, and most of all betrayal. (This story is for my forums Brookclan challenge)
1. Chapter 1

When Amberkit opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was not her mum, but her dad Swiftfoot. He was talking to her mum Shellstone, who was next to Amberkit.

'Amberkit!, your eyes are open!'

Her mum, she found, was a rather loud cat.A small laugh came from Swiftfoot.

'At least she has her dads eyes!' Amber smiled, she liked this family, but what about the three other cats in the den? Shellstone noticed she was looking.

'Those cats are you denmates Amberkit!, meet Searipple and her two kits, do you want to ask them their names?'

Amberkit tottered over to the two kits, one with a smile, the other with a look of suspicion. 'What-'was all she could manage before the one with the mean look sneered.

'Go away, Smallkit, this area is for cool cats, not Finch-sized bird-brained cats like you!'

Amberkit backed away before recovering, and then sneered back.

'I was only going to ask your name, but if bullying is your hobby, I'm glad I never learnt it.'

The other cat laughed.

'She got you there Smokekit!'

'Shut up Specklekit'

So Specklekit and Smokekit. One was a pain, and the other one was... a bit weird. Her hopes for the two were not very high. Hopefully she would find some other cats better than these two.

As Amberkit walked back to her parents, Of whom, apparently, were to busy to hear the conversation that was recently held, she was started by a shameful looking Specklekit.

'I'm sorry for how Smokekit acted earlier…'

She thought that Smokekit should have apologized to her himself, but did not say this. Instead she asked, 'Are you as mean as he is?'

Specklekit seemed taken aback, but recovered and smiled at her.

'I hope I'm not!'

As Amberkit watched him walk back to his mouse-brained brother, she knew that their could be hope for good company after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Amberkit woke to the sound of a heated argument. She groaned, some warriors couldn't seem to keep their paws to themselves! Still, this was a perfect time to eavesdrop! She walked to the front of the den, eager to hear about what was going on.

'…If we don't attack now, we will be the ones defending!'

'We can't risk it now, we don't have enough cats!'

'What about the new apprentices, they can still fight!'

Amberkit was confused for a moment, currently; there were no apprentices, apart from Creekpaw, and everyone new she was only good at hunting. She hung out with Smokekit a lot, leaving more time for Amberkit to play with Specklekit, so who were the new apprentices. She wanted to discus it with Specklekit, but he and his brother were being groomed by their parents, so Amberkit had to wait. She didn't wait long, as a clan meeting was being called. Amberkit was watching from outside the den when she knew what was happening. She watched as her friend and his brother walk to a warrior each, and she heard the cries of the names Specklepaw and Smokepaw, but she felt too distressed to join in the call. The new apprentices, Specklepaw and Smokepaw, and they were going to be sent into battle.

That night, Amberkit snuck out. She hadn't gone outside the den by herself, and she admitted to herself, it was not something she would do again, at least not this time of night. She darted to the apprentices den, and tried to find Specklepaw. She sighed as she found he had placed his den at the very back, and also placed it right next to his brothers. She scurried over to him as quietly as she could, which was really not as quiet as she imagined she would be, and tried to wake him up. When Amberkit had succeeded in waking Specklepaw up to the point he had an eye open, she started told him what was really going on.

'…and that is why we have to go and train you for battle now!'

Specklepaw had looked at her, and fell asleep again, leaving Amberkit slightly irritated.

'Come on lazybones!'

Specklepaw stood up and gave her a look saying, 'I really want to go back to sleep'

Amberkit gave Specklepaw a look saying, 'I really don't care'

He gave in.

'Fine, lets do some battle training.'

Amberkit started to head outside in the direction of the battle training clearing, knowing if they were going to send her best friend into battle, she was going to make sure he was prepared first!

Notes for reviewers:

Thanks Willowdream!

Thanks to Dragon790, I appreciate the proofread, and the tips are great!

Thanks Shadowfur! I hope you like this chapter then!

Spyrofan34, you should read dawn and dark by Wishheart01, It is really much better than mine, and it has a lovely storyline!

5. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL FINCHPAW HAS POSTED A STORY! WHAT WILL SHE DO NEXT! (Fall out of another tree probably)


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter is set in the eyes of Swiftfoot, just so no one is confused)

Swiftfoot kept his paw over the water as he waited for the perfect fish to swim past. There! He darted his paw out and hooked the fish, then throwing prey onto the bank. He looked around, the other cats in the hunting patrol seemed to still be waiting for their first fish to swim past! He started to head towards camp, knowing that his bundle of fish would benefit them well. When he was in camp, he quickly dropped his fish on the food pile, before racing of to see his family.

As soon as he set foot in the nursery he found himself knocked over by a certain little feline.

'Dad! ' Amberkit cried 'look at this!'

Swiftfoot laughed to himself as Amberkit started to 'fish' in a small hole at the back of the den. He turned to Shellstone, seeing she was sharing his laughter.

'She has a lot of spirit!' Shellstone declared, 'and sometimes it can be more than I can handle!' Shellstone smiled at Swiftfoot, before turning to Amberkit and trying to help her 'fish' as Swiftfoot looked at the pair, they looked identical! Apart from the fact that Amberkit had amber eyes like his own. He smiled before excusing himself from the den.

Outside, he started to walk to the dirtplace before smelling, something, that wasn't right, and it wasn't the dirtplace. He realised the smell and tried to warn everyone, but some other cat bet him to it.

'PINECLAN!'

Swiftfoot started to run back to the nursery, before being tackled to the ground by an overgrown Pineclan tom. He tried to scratch his face but Swiftfoot was quicker as he swiped his back claws along his opponent's underside, then shoved the tom of, before again racing to the nursery, just to see Shellstone slashing with all her might as some Pineclan warriors, before being knocked over again, and he couldn't shove this one of, and he slowly lost consciousness.

Swiftfoot woke up in the medicine den.

He turned to see a large amount of cats in the den moaning, half of them covered in blood. The place reeked of Pineclan. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind, and he stood up, ignoring the medicine cats comment, and ran of to the nursery the 4th time this day.

As he staggered to the nursery, he saw a group of cats at the front. The turned to him, a horrible, horrible pain came to his heart, and as the cats let him pass, he found a familiar tortoiseshell coat, and he could see a face full of rage mixed with fear.

A face with sea blue eyes, which once filled him with love. As he stood over his former mate, he felt a tug in his side, and as he turned to his kit, he didn't fell better, he felt worse as he stared into the eyes of a kit that looked so like its mother, and those eyes gave him pain.

He turned away, from Amber kit and Shellstone, and started to walk away, away from this horror, away from everything, and away from the pain, away from the kit and away from Shellstone's lifeless body, her spirit in Starclan, and his? Not here.


	4. Chapter 4

(Amberkit again)

It had been 1 moon since Amberkits dad had left, and Smokepaw still taunted her about it. All day it was,

'There goes the unwanted kit!'

'You can't fish for your life Amberkit, no wonder your dad left you!'

It was depressing. None of the cats realised that it wasn't easy to live in a nursery with no mum to care for you, and no one cared about Amberkit, why care for a kitten that's dad couldn't stick around! Everyone said he would be a kittypet already, and everyone expected Amberkit to follow in her dad's footsteps and disspear, and Smokepaw seemed to hope for the day Amberkit would run of.

But as Amberkit heard the sound of a rather clumsy tom stumble out of a bush on the far side of the bank, she knew she still had one cat left.

'Amberkit! Where are you!? You know I'm not good in the dark!'

Specklepaw and Amberkit had been meeting by the brook for half a moon, helping Amberkit forget the troubles in her clan. It was only one moon until she could be an apprentice to, and they could hunt together, but until then, this was the best they could do.

'There you are!' Said Specklepaw, 'What are we doing tonight!'

'Hunting!' replied Amberkit.

She started to sniff the air for a prize mouse. She caught whiff of a Squirrel, which was great as they were not usually found in Brookclan borders! Maybe they could actually catch something tonight!

'This way for the hunting patrol!' she exclaimed 'Come on Specklepaw!'

'Coming!'

Amberkit ran to the scent, just to see the squirrel dart up the tree. She stopped, disappointed that they had been to loud, before spotting Specklepaw sizing up the tree.

'Come on!' he said, 'let's follow it!' He jumped up the tree after it.

Amberkit hesitated, before following him up the tree.

She was glad she did! It was amazing to be up so high in the sky! She could touch the clouds if she wanted to! She was so fascinated, that she realised to late that her paws were slipping.

'Amberkit!' Specklepaw looked at her with horror in his eyes, before he leaped after her.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Specklepaw gripped Amberkit by the scruff of her neck, before trying to grab the tree again with his claws in vain, he turned to face the ground, and as they hit the cold dirt beneath them, it was Specklepaw who felt the pain.

The ground shock made Amberkit a bit dizzy, but as soon as she recovered, she ran over to Specklepaw, and tried to wake him up.

'Specklepaw! Specklepaw!'

She could see him breathing, but he was breathing slow shallow breaths, and Amberkits fear overtook her.

She ran back to camp as fast as she could, and started to scream;

'Specklepaw is hurt! Help! Please!'

When a relatively large group of cats had gathered, she took the to the place where Specklepaw lay.

When Specklepaw was safe in the medicine den, Amberkit turned back to the nursery, to be welcomed by Smokepaws fury ridden face.

'You killed him, and here was me thinking you couldn't get any lower! You filthy mousebrain!'

Amberkit stiffened, Specklepaw was still alive, wasn't he?

She didn't get much time to think before Smokepaw started to hiss.

'You don't belong in this clan'

He knocked her over, before heading to the medicine den.

Amberkit started to think it over, she really didn't belong in this clan, Smokepaw was right, and maybe Specklepw was dead.

Her heart fell as she considered the thought. It hung around her head like a bee, stinging her every now and the, and it was all she could think of when she left camp to cross the border.

Amberkit woke up on the wrong side of the border, and instantly felt the pains of hunger.

What was she going to do now? She sighed, so over taken by her thoughts that again, she missed something, and that something was the smell of cats walking towards her.

She jumped when she heard an unfamiliar cat hiss

'Who are you?'

She turned around to see a patrol of cats, including the cat that had hissed at her.

Maybe it was the sight of other cats, or the fact that she had not slept well, that made her start to cry.

The cats in the patrol were all shocked, especially the one that had talked to her.

'Sorry! I thought you were an enemy cat from Brookclan!'

Amberkit cried harder

The cat looked distraught, before asking the other cats if they should take her to Blizzardstar.

On the way to the camp, she learnt that the cats name was Flamewhisker, and this was Forestclan. Amberkit liked this place, apart from the trees, but they were different from the trees in her territory.

When she faced Blizzardstar,she pretended she was a stray kit, and that she knew nothing about the clans. When she ask what her name was, Amberkit started to say her name but stopped, it would be to obvious! They would know her immediately, and they would know she was lying! She needed a new name! She scanned the clearing for inspiration, before spotting a Finch at the back, standing on a fallen branch.

'I'm Finch' Amberkit, now Finch stammered.

'Do you have a home, Finch?' Blizzardstar asked.

'No' Finch replied, which was true.

'Do you want to stay here then, Finch?'

Finch considered for a moment,

'Yes'

Back in the Brookclan medicine den, a young tom was stirring.

Specklepaw looked around the den, before spotting Smokepaw talking to the medicine cat.

'Smokepaw, I need to talk to Amberkit! Now!'

Specklepaw saw Smokepaw face turn to disgust as he heard the young she-cats name

'You can't'

'Why not! It's urgent!'

'She's gone' Smokepaw smiled. 'She finally gone'

(One moon later)

Ever since the first day Finchkit had stepped foot in Forestclan, she had liked it, and now, she was going to stay in this clan forever. She had to of had re-learned the warrior code all over again, but it was worth it. All the cats had been nice to her, and she had meet Chillpaw and Squirrelpaw, whom she had meet in their last day in the nursery, and now, she was gong to join them in the apprentices den. The ceremony had gone by in a blur, and as she found that her mentor was Flamewhisker, the cat she had meet on her first day in Forestclan, was her mentor, she knew that even though her mum was loyal to Starclan, and her dad loyal to some twoleg, her loyalty was here in Forestclan, and always would be.

(The End! Sorry for rushed ending! Hope you liked it!)


End file.
